A Late Night Stroll
by Foopuff
Summary: Taehyung wakes Yoongi up at ass o’clock at night to do... well, Yoongi has no idea. But he’s gotta admit, a midnight stroll sounds kinda romantic, doesn’t it? Taegi fluff, BTS, and... yeah. Read it if you want.


"Hey, Yoongi. _Yoongi."_

Min Yoongi feels a hand shake his shoulder, rousing him from his dreamless sleep. He groans, his head flopping back and forth with the force of each shake.

"_Yoongiiiiii—" _The deep voice whines, and he has to fight off a soft smile and keep a slack face. Maybe then he would let him sleep in peace...

Suddenly Yoongi feels a large weight jump on him, knocking the breath out of his lungs. A surprised grunt escapes him.

He wheezes, "_Taehyung."_

Kim Taehyung stops squirming on top of him, his face extremely close to Yoongi's. "Hm?"

His heart lurches.

"_Ican'tfuckingbreathegetoff—" _

Taehyung smiles happily and rolls off of him. He gives a startled yelp as he falls off the edge, his arms flailing as he hits the carpeted floor. Yoongi grins as that, before remembering that he was supposed to be asleep. He peers over the edge, where he sees the younger laying flat on the floor, like a chalk line at a crime scene.

He says groggily, "Taehyung, what do you want."

Taehyung just whispers excitedly, "I want to show you something."

Yoongi sighs. _At..._ he quickly glances at his bedside clock, _eleven thirty at night...?_

"You're not planning on murdering me, are you? No witnesses, yeah?"

Taehyung giggles from the floor. "No..." Then his delicate features set into a childish pout, and he says, "Why can't I just do something nice for my hyung?"

"Go bother Jimin or Jungkook. They might want to see it."

"I don't _want_ Jimin or Jungkook to see it. Just you."

Yoongi's left speechless by the younger's words, and his face heats up. He silently thanks God for the lamp's low light so Taehyung wouldn't see his blush.

He sighs again. "...Okay, where are we going?"

Yoongi swears he saw Taehyung's eyes sparkle as another smile breaks out onto his face.

TTTTTTTT

After a few minutes of agonizing over what the hell he should wear, Yoongi ends up choosing his favorite loose sweater and a pair of jeans.

He sneaks out of his room into the dark hallway. He decides to drag a hand along the wall to make sure he didn't run into anything, and before he knew it, he was in front of the exit that leads outside. His hand hesitates over the doorknob. This is the exit Taehyung said to meet him at, right?

He shakes his head in embarrassment and opens the door. Well, duh. How many exits match this exact description? The butterflies in his stomach are not helping his judgement skills, apparently.

The door clicks shut, and he looks around for Taehyung as he steps out into the night. Two gentle pairs of hands reach out from behind him and cover his eyes. A deep, soothing voice whispers in Yoongi's ear, "Guess who?"

He suppresses a shiver at the warm breath ghosting his neck. "Taehyung, what did you want to show me?"

He can practically hear the grin in the other's voice when he replies, "It's a secret. I _would _say no peeking, but we gotta walk quite a bit... I don't want you to turn an ankle or anything, hyung."

Yoongi's face feels the chill of the night air at the sudden absence of his hands. The gravel crunches beneath Taehyung's feet as he steps beside him and grabs his hand. Yoongi was about to say something sharp as he looks over at the other, but stops when he fully sees him under the sparse street lights. He was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and jeans, and his face had a delighted smile that made his heart melt. Yoongi blinked at the heat rushing to his cheeks.

Taehyung pulls him forward.

TTTTTTTTT

"Since we live near the edge of the city, I figured we could walk on foot. It isn't too far from here, actually."

Yoongi blinks. Wait, so they're going outside the city?

"Are you _sure_ you're not trying to murder me?"

Taehyung laughs and turns to look at him fully. He says, "Why do you keep saying that? I like you too much to kill, Yoongi. Now, _Jungkook _on the other hand..."

He breaks into more laughter when he sees his confused face. "No, hyung, I'm kidding."

Yoongi puffs out his cheeks in exasperation, and says sarcastically, "Really? For a second, I thought you actually wanted to murder the Golden Maknae for beating your high score."

Taehyung cries in mock outrage as they continued their path to god-knows-where, and before long they find a little garden on the outskirts.

Yoongi's breath catches.

Away from the city, the moonlight reflects off of all the different types of flowers and plants in the garden, with a cobblestone path guiding the way.

It was... _beautiful_.

He walks towards the nearest bush of flowers. _Are those_...

"Rosemallows?" Yoongi asks hoarsely.

Taehyung sheepishly scratches the back of his neck, and says, "Yeah. Those _are_ your favorite, right?"

A thought suddenly strikes him. "Taehyung, is this your garden?"

He grins. "Yeah. Sometimes, when I miss home, I do some gardening. I figured it out a few years ago, and have been growing things here ever since."

Yoongi looks back at the flower. "Oh." How did he not know that?

After a few moments of silence, Taehyung hesitantly adds, "And... last year, I wanted to do something special for you too. So, I decided to do this. I... I hope you like it, Yoongi."

Yoongi's gaze is drawn back to this beautiful, tenderhearted boy; it seems like decades ago when he first met him, back when they were all still trainees. He's grown and matured so much since then, hasn't he?

Taehyung smiles softly. "Wanna walk around it with me?"

"Not really."

His smile wavers as Yoongi stands up and walks towards him. Even in the dark, the flash of hurt on his face is obvious. When he's standing right in front of Taehyung, he take a deep breath and looks into his confused eyes.

Yoongi cups his cheek with his hand, and gently leans in to kiss him.

Taehyung stiffens, surprised by it. Then his surprise melts into a calm passion, and he wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. The kiss reminds Yoongi of a calm, warm summer's day. His soft mouth move from Yoongi's lips to his jawline, and he releases a low moan. If only he could be lost in this moment forever.

They finally pull apart a little, breathing as if they'd been running. Yoongi looks up at the other, and smiles slightly.

"I wanted to do that first."

Taehyung laughs. "I guess I underestimated the power of flowers."

Yoongi snorts, and says, shaking his head, "It's not _just_ the flowers, idiot. I've wanted to do that for a while... And I guess you finally pushed me over the edge."

Taehyung beams and hugs him tightly. He pulls away really quickly, and whispers with wide eyes, "God, I was so nervous! I thought I was gonna faint _multiple _times tonight."

Yoongi huffs a laugh, then looks at him incredulously. "Why?"

Taehyung's low, hushed voice murmurs, "You."

Yoongi grows still, and barks a laugh. He tilts his head to the side, "I can't believe I fell for such a smooth talker." The other boy giggles and grabs his hand. "C'mon, the garden's beautiful at night."

"...Don't tell me that we came here at ass o'clock just so you could say we had a midnight stroll through the gardens."

"Hey, midnight is a _very_ romantic time."

"Really? I thought it was supposed to be 3 am."

Yoongi laughs at Taehyung's pout, which quickly melts into a smile as he leads the older through the different winding paths, hands clasped.

He could hear the pride in Taehyung's voice when he explains, "You can't see all the colors now, but it looks completely different in the morning." He glances over at Yoongi, and says, "Hey, uh...Do you... want to come back in the morning to see it?"

He glances at the younger boy, and sees the nervous uncertainty written plain on his face.

He grins and rests his head on Taehyung's shoulder. He should probably say something witty, or romantic or memorable... Shouldn't he? Yoongi opens his mouth.

"Yeah."

TTTTTTT

_[hope you liked it. It took forever to figure out the ending, but I feel like this fits somehow. Lol. I might make this into a series of oneshots focusing on different ships, but who knows? For now, I guess, it's just this. Ok, bai._

_-Foopuff]_


End file.
